


JERKING MY HOT FRIEND OFF PRANK (GONE SEXUAL) (GONE WRONG)

by Hatty



Category: Youtube(?)
Genre: Frotting, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of dub-con at the beginning? but its all good trust me, a mention of asphyxiation but it doesnt happen?, handjobs, i spent like 2 hours writing this i hope no one finds it fuck me man, this was originally going to be a joke fic, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatty/pseuds/Hatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah. Leafy. Of course. Pyro honestly should have expected something like this. </p><p>Hah, no. That was a joke. No one could expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JERKING MY HOT FRIEND OFF PRANK (GONE SEXUAL) (GONE WRONG)

Pyro awoke in a deep sweat, a hand down his pants, and terrifying presence behind him. He was, safe to say, terrified. What the hell was happening? His body was frozen, every single muscle he could have moved was tensed up to the point of cramping, and his neck ached when his head whipped to see who was touching him, doing his honest best to not make any noises while the other’s hand kept moving--

Ah. Leafy. Of course. Pyro honestly should have expected something like this.

Hah, no. That was a joke. No one could expect this. The other’s hand is still down his pants though, curiously, moving, and Pyro could feel every single movement his ugly little fingers made. Why hadn’t he made a move to get out the instant he noticed Pyro was awake? You know, honestly, what the hell is going on?

“Leafy,” he choked out, sleep still lacing his voice, “what the absolute _fuck_?”

The prick’s eyes met Pyro’s, and he could tell Leafy hadn’t even thought of sleeping tonight by the way his droopy eyelids fluttered even lower, as though he was trying to communicate something gross through body language. There wasn’t any need for body language, though, Leafy can be assured of that, Pyro thought absently while still wondering why the _hell_ Leafy was jerking him off in his sleep. Leafy had indeed hopped every single boundary Pyro had and shoved his grubby hand down his pants to grip him and seemingly had no sense of personal space. The fox’s heart was racing, to say the least--he was even a bit worried in the back of his mind that he might go into cardiac arrest. What way to go.

“Pyro, buddy,“ Leafy began, voice was deep and low, Pyro definitely took notice, but he was a little bit more preoccupied biting his lip and keeping any, ANY sound back than commenting on it, “glad to see you **finally** woke up. You sleep like a _log_.”

Leafy squeezed and Pyro’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Speaking of _wood_ , though.”

In all honestly, Pyro couldn’t think of anything to say. Not that he didn’t want to say anything, no--there were SO many questions to ask. But he decided against speaking up again, in fear of accidentally letting out a noise that would spur this freak show on. Leafy still hadn’t stopped moving, and, surprisingly enough, graciously even began to speed up--which, in retrospect, felt good but _also_ felt like Pyro wanted to rip his own dick off and punch himself in the face with it. Or, Leafy. Leafy was a good option to punch in the face. In fact, that is probably exactly what he is going to do. Right now. Definitely. Absolutely.

Aaaand go. Punching Leafy in the face. Boom.

Actually, that’s what Pyro wanted to do. What he _wished_ he could do.

Pyro, instead, didn’t move a muscle, and Leafy’s disgusting, grimy smile grew, along with the speed of which his hand moved, forcing the fox to squeeze his eyes shut and grit his teeth in order to keep silent. The feeble attempts at keeping his breath in check began to dissipate as Leafy’s hand moved so horribly wrong on him, like he had never jerked anyone except himself off before, he just kept going and going and Pyro could feel every single part of his stupid, slippery (was that lotion?) skin on his, and god god fuck he just wanted to kill him right now, he wanted to wrap his claws around Leafy’s bare neck and _squeeze_ until he broke in front of him, until he apologized for just taking whatever he wanted and _and_

“ **Fuck,** ” he groaned, unable to keep his voice back any longer, the raw feeling of another person jerking him off was something he hadn’t experienced for a while and _fuck_ , “ _fuck_ , fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_ ,” his claws were ripping through the sheets he was grasping for, god fucking _damn it_ , it felt _too good_ and Pyro just wanted it done and he wanted to finish, please, _please, do it **harder** and **faster**_ and he let out a loud, unabashed groan of, “ ** _Leafy._** ”

The movements stopped.

Y’know, come to think of it, Pyro would have rathered that **not** just happened. Honestly, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted Leafy to finish what he started or that he stopped right now, right before Pyro was about to-- ** _Leafy,_** he growled in his far-gone mind, _are you fucking **kidding** me?_ _Right_ ** _now?_**

He turned to the prick, ready to pounce and make the asshole finish him off _himself_ , but the look on Leafy’s face made him halt in his tracks. Wow. _That_ was something you didn’t see every day.

The others expression was a mixture of pure shock and a blush on his cheeks that Pyro could honestly mistake as him catching on fire from the inside out or something. His jaw, slack and open, made Pyro wonder if he could shove two claws in there just for the hell of it. Just to see what would fit. The thing Pyro was more concerned about, though, was the feeling on his own groin, the fingers were loose and not getting him off, which was a problem. Though Leafy looked fantastically surprised, Pyro was still hard, and in turn, impatient.

“ **Leafy** ,” the fox started, frustration and desire causing his voice to sound like gravel, “what the **fuck** is your _problem?_ ”

The other sputtered stupidly for a moment in response.

“I... you... you said, y’know,” Leafy began, and Pyro wondered how you could be so fucking stupid as to start jerking someone off for no reason, but then get embarrassed for no reason as well, “you said my **name**. I didn’t... I just didn’t think you were thinking of **me** this whole time.”

“You fuckin--are you serious, mate? You’re the one jerkin’ me off in the first place. Why the hell would I-- _nngh_ ,” Pyro hissed as Leafy squeezed him quickly, presumably to shut him up, “fuck you, _**fuck** _ you. You _cheap **cock** _ sucker.”

“I think the correct terminology would be cock _gripper_ , buddy.” He joked back, pausing his movements for a moment once more, causing Pyro to start getting pissed. “Actually--that gives me an idea.”

Any instance of escaping this weird ass scenario shot off into space as Leafy pushed himself up from behind Pyro, the warm air of the old presence comforting the fox as Leafy forcefully shoved the other’s shoulder down to take up the space he left, his body draping over Pyro’s now, allowing for the two to be sandwiched together, only a hint of tense air smothered between them. It was so thick, you honestly could cut it with a knife.

“Look, I’m gonna... try something, okay?” Leafy actually sounded genuinely concerned if Pyro would be okay with whatever he had planned, so it was only polite to reply in such.

“So long as it gets me off,” the fox mumbled, while Leafy began to fumble with his boxers upon hearing the resolution, “you can do whatever the hell you want, buddy.”

Leafy stopped.

“You gotta call me my name, or I’m not going to be able to get off either.”

That should _not_ have been as hot as it was.

When Leafy finally managed to get the material off, Pyro had to look away for a second to regain his composure because he _still_ could not believe this was happening and Leafy had his dick out _right in front of him_ and he was **hard** , how the _hell_ did he get here? Should he even be doing this? Was this even _real_?

“Jeez, is my dick that hideous?” His voice rang out, and Pyro looked back with an impatient expression, the need to get off more than the want to humor him, causing the former to give an weak chuckle in response, beginning to shuffle around on the sheets to get comfortable. Christ, the longer this took, the more awkwardly weird it started to become. Leafy positioned himself closer to Pyro than would be typically accepted, his left arm firmly planted in the sheets while his right held his cock, and Pyro watched as Leafy grabbed his and oh, _fuck_ Pyro suddenly knows whats going to happen.

“Ready, babe?” Leafy’s face was something akin to taunting, yet strangely enamored with something here--Pyro placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, gripping it with a fearful force, regretting actually having to speak to get Leafy to move because he just wanted to _get fucking off already._

“You call me babe again and this is over,” Pyro warned, “but, yeah. Go.”

Leafy took an deep inhale of breath, pushed forward into Pyro’s touch, and both gasped at the sudden spark of feeling and _god **yes** _ this is what Pyro was _waiting_ for. With every motion Leafy made, Pyro rocked his hips up to meet his, using every single last bit of whatever restraint he had to not start rubbing himself silly on Leafy’s dick, which would be pretty awkward. He could feel the other’s skin, god, yes _,_ _please_ **fuck** this was **absolutely** so much better than Leafy’s hand, and Pyro could not give less of a shit if he made any noise this time--in fact, he was _trying_ allow more noise to escape him, as every groan or huff he gave seemed to spur Leafy on more. Pyro felt a strange need to experiment with this, so he did, waiting, gathering up the voice--and when he felt it coming, he used his claw to pull Leafy towards him, muzzle near his ear, he breathed as deeply as he could, “ _Leafy, **fuck**._ ”

Leafy gasped and choked out a moan in response and it sounded fucking _gorgeous_ , his body leaning down, pre-cum smeared hand rubbing the two cocks together accelerating, and Leafy _whined_.

“ **Pyro** , _please_ \-- _ **again**_. Please, _fuck_ , _**please** _ say it again. Say my name again, _god..._ ”

“Leafy, _nngh_ ,” Pyro forced out, unsure what kind of reaction he was going to get, every mention of his name seemingly providing the both more friction together, “ _Leafy_ , **_harder_** , **_harder_** \-- _ **fuck** **!**_ ”

“ _Fuck_ \--shit, fuck _fuck fu-huck_ _**just** like that,_ ” Leafy hissed out, cracks of desire ravaging his voice, “keep saying my name, god, _fuck_ , **Pyro** , **_fuck_** \--you feel so god damn _good_ I can’t fucking _focus_ on anything _please_ say my name _please_ ** _please please--_** ”

Leafy pressed his forehead to Pyro’s shoulder, panting desperately, practically begging, and Pyro was a bit surprised that Leafy was so into it--even more than he was, and fuck, was he _into_ this. He could feel the familiar clench in his stomach every time Leafy pushed forward, he could almost see stars with every motion he made, and he was _so fucking close_ he just needed a _little bit more, just a little bit more_ and Leafy wasn’t doing it **hard** enough and fuck _fuck._

Pyro frantically flung his left arm to his dick, grabbing Leafy’s in the process--reveling in a shocked gasp he made the other produce--forcefully stroking them as fast as he could, the sudden added pressure and feeling of two dicks together, the absolutely _beautiful_ friction between the two of them felt so fucking _fantastic_ and with how fast he was going and he was panting, gasping for air, spouting Leafy’s name like a prayer, like _salvation_ , and with every moan he gave he was offered an amazingly gorgeous moan in return, and it was **there** , he arched into the other’s chest, _fuck, fuck,_ his mind screamed, here it comes, here it **comes** \--

It hit him like a tidal wave, like a fucking brick to the face, and his vision went completely white for that one single absolutely perfect moment and he could swear he _screamed_ out the other’s name as Pyrocynical came harder than he’d ever come before in his entire life.

The first thing he felt were the uncomfortably hot sheets clinging onto his back from his bed. It took him a second to register his the rest of his surroundings once more, attempting blinking away the dizzy drunk feeling that left his bones feeling like bubble gum and his mind completely blank. The next thing he was able to notice was Leafy, still straddling him, looking painfully hard and desperately hunched over and oh **fuck** Leafy still hadn’t come.

Pyro, against his muscles wishes, pushed himself up with his left arm, his right surprisingly still planted onto the other’s shoulder, moving to grab Leafy’s dick with both of his hands and Leafy let him--though god, he looked shot to fucking hell. If the world ended at that moment, Pyro didn’t think Leafy would really care.

Pyro stroked once, twice, three times, breathing into Leafy’s ear.

“Leafy, _please_ ,” his voice was barely there, but he spoke, pleading, all Pyro wanted to do was rest at that point, “ _I **need** you_ to _come_ for me.”

He did. Oh, did Leafy ever--the pure, raw emotion that Pyro witnessed emerge onto Leafy’s face in that moment was one he didn’t ever think he could make someone else make--it was bliss, like Leafy had fucking ascended to the next god damn _realm_ or something equal to that. His voice cried out Pyro’s name like he was the only thing he could ever think about, like he was a saint, like he was in fucking _love_ with his name and he could scream it _forever_ and Pyro couldn’t even feel the cum that dripped down the side of his hand at that moment, all he could feel was the terrifyingly strong emotion that grasped at his heart--he couldn’t resist grabbing the other and holding him close, falling back down to the bed and hoping they both never had to move again.

He then felt the cum and wiped some of it off on the back of Leafy’s shirt, because _ew_ and it was time for a little bit of payback.

“Fucking gross dude,” Leafy breathed out and Pyro was a bit surprised Leafy was still conscious at this point, but he replied simply by smearing the rest in Leafy’s hair, much to the other’s obvious displeasure. “Why the hell’d you do that?”

“Well, you know. I felt like it.” Pyro couldn’t help the smirk that presented itself on his face, his head falling back into the pillow, and Leafy awkwardly slipped off to the side, lying on his back, catching his breath.

“Jesus, man; you have _no_ idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Pyro was too fuzzy feeling and tired to completely register what Leafy had said, so he hummed contently, asking the only question he could think of.

“Mm... how long?”

A laugh suddenly erupted from Leafy, and he just kept laughing and laughing, and it was just so **sad** and so terribly fucking _funny_ how Pyro couldn’t fucking get it, how Pyro couldn’t fucking realize just how long Leafy had been in love with him.

And Pyro didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously i dont actually ship the two and i seriously fucking regret ever writing this


End file.
